


Over the Moon

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoku - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Bokuto asks Akaashi on their first date!





	

The note was subtle, the 4 little words scribbled on a scrap of notebook paper, slid across the table while Akaashi was mid-sentence. The blush on Bokuto’s face was a little less so, and the date... well that was anything but. 

“I can’t believe you’re wearing a bowtie,” Akaashi says, feeling his blush spread to his ears. He looks down at his shirt and jeans, he was expecting a movie and popcorn, not a picnic under the moonlight on a nearby cliffside. He had wanted to change the minute he opened the door, but Bokuto wouldn’t let him. They drove for 15 minutes until the cityscape gave way to tall trees and a road that led to the cliffside. 

“I can’t believe you cooked.” Akaashi cringes at the setup, the plastic candles that sit on the blanket, the warm food, in awkward mixed matched dishes. Bokuto had shown up with flowers in his hands, tulips, bright shining red tulips, he hid his face behind them, when Akaashi took them he pulled another one out of his pocket, a purple one. 

“The red ones mean love, the purple means royalty.” He said as Akaashi buried his nose in the petals taking in their smell and the lingering scent of Bokuto’s cologne, this time, Akaashi used them to hide his blush, which was spreading down his neck. 

“Bokuto. Why so much?” Akaashi says turning towards his date who stands heart pounding behind me. Bokuto saunters over in a Bokuto way and takes Akaashi’s hands, shaking them up and down slowly, playfully. His lips curl at the corners. 

“I’m over the moon for you. That’s why.” their eyes meet and Akaashi can't take it any longer, can't take his heart pounding in his chest, can’t take the knot in his stomach that’s making him tremble with energy, can’t take the space between them, so he closes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!!! 
> 
> Tumblr: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
